Portable data terminals (PDT) are a type of data collection device used to collect, interpret, process, and ultimately transfer data to a larger data processing system. PDTs generally comprise a mobile computer, a keypad, and a data acquisition device. It is to be noted that some PDTs utilize more durable or “industrial” versions of their constituent components. The mobile computer generally comprises a hand held (or “pocket”) computing device, such as those available from INTEL, PALM, HEWLETT PACKARD, and DELL. Keypads come in a variety of alpha-numeric and numeric configurations. The data acquisition device generally comprises a device that captures data from, for example, radio frequency IDs (RFID), images, and bar codes. Data may also be captured via keypad entry and utilization of a touch pad associated with the mobile computer. PDT's are available from several sources, including the assignee of the present application: HAND HELD PRODUCTS, INC.
FIG. 1A is an orthogonal view of a known PDT 100. FIG. 1B is a plan view of a known PDT 100. In particular, the example illustrated in FIG. 1A utilizes a popular form factor incorporating a body 102 and a handle 101. The body 102 generally supports a variety of components, including: a battery (not shown but typically located the rear half of the body); an LCD with touch screen 106; a keyboard 108 (including a scan button 108a); a scan engine 110; and a data/charging port 112 (not fully illustrated). The scan engine 110 may comprise, for example, an image engine or a laser engine. The data/charging port 112 typically comprises a proprietary (and often expensive) interface with one set of pins or pads for the transmitting and receiving of data and a second set of pins or pads for receiving power for powering the system and/or charging the battery.
The handle 101 extends from a bottom surface of the body 102 thereby facilitating a pistol like grip. Known handles, including the illustrated handle 101, incorporate a trigger 114 and a receptacle 116 (not fully illustrated) for receiving and retaining a stylus for activation of the touch screen 106.
In use, the user may actuate either the scan key 108a or the trigger 114 to initiate an image capture via the image engine 110. The captured image is analyzed, e.g. decoded, to identify the data it represents. The decoded data is stored and possibly displayed on the PDT 100. Additional processing of the data may take place on the PDT 100 and/or a data processing resource to which the data is transmitted via any available transport mechanism on the PDT 100. Some examples of known transport mechanisms utilized by PDT's include: Bluetooth, WiFi, GSM, CDMA, USB, IrDA, removable FLASH memory, parallel and serial ports (including for example, RS-232).
Handled PDTs, such as the PDT 100, are usually designed by adding a handle onto an existing bar shaped PDT. In some instances, the handle is a user assembled after-the-fact accessory. Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized a need for an improved handled portable data terminal. Additionally, it has been recognized that additional options for providing power to PDTs are needed as the cable assemblies required to interface with receptacles such as the receptacle 116 are expensive and cumbersome.